Ms Marano
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: 8 Year old Austin Moon has a crush on his teacher, Ms. Marano and wants her to be his valentine. Valentine's Day Fic. AU. Auslly. Oneshot.


A/N: I've been so busy. So. Much. Work. Like Agh. But I told myself I will post this before Valentine's Day. Because I actually wrote this last year but now I've come back to it. Based in grade school so they're about 6/7? I dedicate this to anyone who'd want to have Austin Moon or Ally Dawson as their Valentine this year. Because come on, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. :D Thank to all my readers, silent or not. Take care!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Austin's POV **

What does it mean to be in love? Do you get butterflies? How do they get in your stomach? Do they only happen to girls?

"Good morning Austin!" She greeted, bending to my eye level with an excited grin, and her hands placed on her knees. "Are you ready to work today?" She was short, and I thought that was cool because I didn't have to go on my toes to reach up and tap her shoulder.

"Eh kinda, but I want to play music!" I said.

She made a musical laugh, shaking her head. "We have to learn the times table to six today first, okay?" She gave me an encouraging smile before standing straight up again.

"Okay…" I trudged to my seat and fell back into it, disappointed.

But the thing about her was she would always help me and make time for me. She was so nice, and funny… and gosh, she's pretty. Ms. Marano makes my heart hurt sometimes.

I see her talking to other boys across the room, or talk with them at recess, and I feel like my heart is falling!I want her to play with me!

And she has these big brown eyes that make me hard to believe she's an adult. She's energetic and I like having her as my teacher. I forget she's an adult sometimes.

She's really awesome and I don't know how I feel… all I know is she's one of the coolest people ever.

"Austin, you're in my seat again," Another familiar voice, with a hint of dismal in her scolding rings from next to me. I turn my head to see Ally, the girl who sits next to me, standing beside my chair with a slight frown on her lips, and big eyes ogling me.

I quickly see she was right and jump from the chair. "Sorry Ally!" I say before sitting in the chair next to hers. She pouts briefly, looking at me from under her lashes, grumbling a "it's okay" while she slides into her chair.

I grin, turning my body to her, letting my arm fold on the back of the chair. "Don't be mad." I lightly nudged her with my other arm. "I like your hair today."

She makes a side glance at me, her hands going to hold one end of her hair. "Thank you." She glances away, but I see the smile on her face. I grin, and Ms. Marano starts talking again and I give my full attention to her, and what to my horror, seems like, multiplication.

* * *

I think I have a staring problem.

Ally's light nudges on my arm and her annoyed whispers were what brought me back to reality. I turn my head to her, lowering my hand that perched under my cheek. She looked at me with her lips in a frown, big eyes giving me a disapproving look. "Austin, pay attention." She whispered half annoyed. At first, I wondered why it mattered to her, but my mom taught me not to make girls feel bad.

"Sorry," I was about to pick up my pencil again until the bell rang.

"Oh, there's the bell," Ms. Marano said at the front, her sentence stopped short by it. She was grinning as always and went to her desk to shuffle papers. "Everyone can go to lunch and recess now."

Students were shuffling out of the classroom already, eager to go outside and beat each other to the swings and monkey bars. Ally was the last one out of the room, looking at me over her shoulder before she went out.

Ms. Marano just held up her lunch in a bag and saw I was still in the classroom and smiled. "Hey Austin. Aren't you going to recess?"

"Yes," I nodded promptly.

She grinned again at me and my heart was going boom boom. "Well hurry before you run out of time. Have fun and be careful, Austin," She said, heading to the door, and I snapped out of it to quickly go out the door because I knew she had to lock the door closed before going on her own lunch break.

Outside, I kicked a pebble and then a ball hit my back. "Hey," I said, spinning around. It was just my best friend, Dez. "Oh, hey buddy, it's just you."

"Yeah! Wanna play wall ball?" The chirpy redhead grinned a grin that missed two teeth.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed and I threw it back at him, which he caught. We went to the brick wall and he flung it at the wall first. It bounced and I ran over and jumped to catch it. I threw it back at the wall so it bounced to him.

"So how's Miss Marano?" Dez called as he made a small grunt to throw the ball with more force so I would lose. I caught it.

"Oh, she's cool." I threw it back and groaned. "But multiplication is crazy dude! But Ms. M is so awesome, she teaches it so I can understand it more."

"Well," He held the ball between his arm and side. "If you need any help, you know you can call me since I'm," He shifted his head quickly down to the side and whispered, shutting his eyes. "_The love whisperer_." He deadpanned his expression again and threw the ball against the wall.

I caught it. "Thanks!" I smiled "And, _no one calls you that,_" I whispered, imitating his action and gave him a straight face afterward.

Dez made a 'nah' face and I threw the ball again. He caught it. He threw it back, but the force and everything about it was off. "Dude!" I yelled as the ball was above out of my reach and I stumbled back trying to catch it but it was too late.

I heard a yelp and I quickly twirled around to see Ally fallen in the grass, her hand covering her head. "Ally!" I ran over to her. "Are you okay?!"

She looked up, still having one eye shut. "Ow…" She mumbled, still rubbing her head, which I could see the red skin under her hand.

"Aw." I said, my hand going up to move her hand to see the red impact the ball made. "Dez!" I scolded when he caught up to us.

"Sorry, sorry!" Dez apologized quickly, looking guilty.

Ally didn't answer because she was still recovering from her head hurting. I held my hand out to her and she looked at it for a few seconds before just shaking her head. I ignored it and bent down to grab her hand and haul her to her feet anyway.

"You okay?" I asked.

She finally looked me in the eye. They were wide and watery. Like she was trying not to cry. I was surprised. "Are you going to cry?" I asked out of worry.

"Oh no no, here use this!" Dez quickly rambled, lifting up the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up to her. She was taken off guard by it, blinking, making a tear fall and shook her head. She laughed a little after it though.

Poor Ally.

"Hey Dez, I'm going to sit with Ally for a while."

"Aw okay… I'll go to the monkey bars then." Dez pouted and bowed respectively to Ally as a second apology and left.

Ally and I sat against the brick wall and she still wasn't saying anything. "Hey who do you play with out here?" I asked out of curiousity.

Ally looked at me and I looked back to see her look away. She gripped something that was sitting in the grass by her lap and I realized it was a book.

"You read?" I said incredulously, a tinge of laughter in it.

"No! …Yes… it's more of writing though." She muttered. I reached for it. "Don't. Touch. My. Book." She said in a low stern voice and glare, slapping my hand.

I lifted both my hands in surrender. "Okay."

We sat for a few more seconds before my mind went to the date today. Valentine's Day was this Friday and we were making hearts and all that stuff in class. I want to get something for Miss Marano. But what do girls like? Like older older girls like her? Well Ally's kinda mature. She reads books at recess for gosh sake. I should ask her!

"Hey Ally?"

"Yes, Austin?"

"What do you want for Valentine's Day?"

She turned red. "What?" Her voice lost firmness.

"You know," I said, turning my head to her. "Like what do girls like you want on days like that?"

A flash of something went through her eyes and she faltered. "Oh." I wonder what that was. "Why are you asking me?"

"Just answer."

"Um… I would like… a letter."

"Letter?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Letter. Like made by the person. It comes from the heart." She smiled, putting her small hand on her chest. I smiled unconsciously at how cute that was. "And maybe a paper heart. Or a flower. Anything that shows you want them to be your valentine."

I mulled over it. "Huh." I grinned, imagining Miss Marano's reaction when I give her that stuff. It would take a lot of effort but I gotta try to win her heart. And if it works, I'll really owe Ally. It was a good answer. "Okay. Thanks Ally!"

"No problem…"

"Do you have a valentine?"I tilted my head at her, curious.

She was staring at me with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. She pressed her lips together and then squared her shoulders. "Yes."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yes." She turned her head away to grab her book. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to writing in my book. You can go play with Dez now." She started using her pencil attached to it to write stuff down.

I stayed with her anyway.

* * *

Today was the day.

I realized I wasn't good at writing... when I tried writing down my feelings, I looked over it and rhymed the same word three times. Ally told me I couldn't communicate my feelings.

So, a little surprisingly, she helped me... she's a really good writer.

She got awfully romantic though and it was too mushy for me. I only used a few of her poetic words. I still appreciated it.

"Ally," I said, sitting next to her. She turned to me, her lips pursed from being interrupted from her reading. Her eyes went to the paper rose on top of the letter I set on my desk.

"Oh. Austin," She said, ogling the origami. "That's beautiful."  
I smiled, shrugging with my eyes down. "Thanks Ally. I worked on it all night."

She looked up at me finally and after a second a small smile was placed on her lips. "I'm sure the girl you're giving it to will love it."  
Her sincerity made me waver for a moment and I could only smile gratefully at her. "I wouldn't have done it without you, Als."

She blushed. It was my turn for my eyes to look upon her desk. "Is that for your valentine?" I pointed to the faced down letter on the corner of her desk. Somehow, her cheeks flared more pink.

"N-No," She stuttered. I gave her a look. "Okay yes- no!" She cried when I was reaching out for it. She grabbed it out of my reach, holding it armsway.

I blinked. "I'll let you read mine." I held mine up nonchalantly. Then she flushed and stood up from her seat. A wave of sadness went over me. She wasn't leaving was she?

"I'm sorry Austin. G-Go give that to your valentine. I'll just be... elsewhere! Yes, elsewhere." She grinned, a very off one, nodding fervently. I raised an eyebrow, and caught her wrist as she turned to run somewhere. Her head whipped back at me in shock.

"Ally," I said. "Just stay here, you don't need to go anywhere. I won't read it if you don't want me to." I held her eyes for a moment until she finally relaxed under my hold and nodded. I let go and she sat back down.

That's when Ms. Marano walked in. I sucked in a deep breath, sitting up in my seat. She's here now. Now I have to wait till break time so I can give it to her.

I put the letter and paper rose safely under my chair and class began.

I wiggled in my seat, almost like I had to go to the bathroom. No I did not need to go to the bathroom. Okay maybe I did, but it was mostly because of how nervous I was.

Break was just announced and I blew out a deep breath. Ms. Marano was filing away papers in a tray behind her at her desk. Come on Austin...

I didn't know my hands were clenched until I felt a small hand softly rest on top of it. I immediately turned my head to Ally who met my eyes. "Austin, you can do it." She said in a gentle voice, following a smile. Whatever it was, looking at Ally and hearing her encouragement, I felt like I could do anything.

I nodded. "Yeah... I can." I felt my grin returning to my face as I nodded again, mostly to myself, and stood up, letter and flower in hand. I smiled one last time at Ally, whose smile faltered just a little before giving a thumbs up, and I marched up to the front of the classroom.

Suddenly, right before I got there, a knock came from the classroom door and both me and Ms. Marano's head spun to it. Then, it opened and a tall blond boy, actually around Ms. Marano's age, stepped in the classroom—with a bouquet of flowers in his hand that dangled at his side.

I whipped my head to Ms. Marano whose chocolate lit eyes were wide on him, a beautiful smile gracing her features. "Ross!"

"Hey you," Ross (apparently) said with a boyish grin, stopping at her desk. He held up the bouquet, and whispered in her hair with a smile. I don't know what it was, but Ms. Marano blushed and smiled softly. Then her arms wound around his neck, the bouquet set on the desk, and his wrapped around her waist in a warm embrace.

I stared, my smile gone, and just piecing it together. Who was he? Ms. Marano... has a boyfriend?

When they finally pulled back, Ms. Marano finally noticed me and called out to me, her smile stuck on her face. "Oh, Austin, what is it? Did you need something?" I opened my mouth a little to talk but couldn't say anything. I had no idea what my expression was, but whatever it was, Ms. Marano detected it and confusion flashed in her eyes. "Austin...?"

The blond, Ross, was watching me too, curiously. Then, I felt heat rise to my head and I began grumbling under my breath and slammed my letter on the desk next to me. Ms. Marano's eyes widened. I crossed my arms, not looking at her. "I was too late." I grumbled. She heard it.

"What?" She stepped out from behind the desk and out of Ross's arms.

I flushed, my eyes darting to the letter I worked hard on- and well Ally too- and then back to the desk, feeling angry.

I liked her, but she has a boyfriend. What am I supposed to do now?

I felt Ms. Marano crouching beside me so she was at eye level, albeit me not looking at her yet.

"I was too late, Ms. Marano. You already have a valentine." I mumbled. With a sigh, I took my letter and turned to face her, holding it out to her. I might as well confess. "I wanted to ask you to be my valentine, Ms. Marano." I said as I placed it in her hand and folded my hands behind my back. I looked down at my shoe, wanting to kick the carpet beneath my feet. "I think you're really fun and pretty and I thought you were supposed to give a gift to the person you like."

Ross had sat on one of the front row desks with a small smile.

Ms. Marano opened her mouth and then chuckled a bit with a sympathetic smile. "Austin..." She said. She looked down at the letter and back at me, her smile softening. "You wrote this for me?'

"Yeah, with Ally's help." I said, nodding.

Ms. Marano looked over her shoulder at Ross briefly where they both shared the same smile and then she turned back to me. "Austin... I would love to accept this Valentine's gift and be your Valentine." I rose my head a little. "But I already have a Valentine and I feel like someone else should receive this wonderful gift you've come up with."

I frown, scratching the side of my hair frustratedly. "Why someone else?"

She blew out a small breath and kept her hand on the desk to keep her on balance as she stayed squatted down to my level. "Well... why do you like me, Austin?"  
"You're cool and funny and pretty."  
She nodded. "Is there... anyone else you think is like that?"

I paused, thinking. The image of Ally before I got up to give the flower and letter appeared in my mind. I smiled without knowing. "Yeah. Ally."

Ms. Marano's smile got bigger. "Ally?" She said, encouragingly.

I looked down and then back at her, a grin growing. "Yeah. Ally's awesome. I don't know why not many of our classmates play with her. She's so creative, she's the reason I made this letter. And this flower," I picked up the paper rose from the desk. "She suggested it. And I didn't know what flower to make but the rose reminded me of Ally, so I made this." I shrugged. "And she's funny and makes me laugh. And her eyes are big and brown. Like yours, Ms. Marano! But... Huh." I furrowed my eyebrows, remembering Ally. "No offense, but I think Ally's eyes are pretty... prettier." I said, and Ross stifles a chuckle behind her, which he earns a quick look from my teacher. "And... I like her smile, and her laugh. And when she's always there for me so I'd do anything for her. I like Ally, a lot actually." I shrug again with a smile I can't seem to rid of. Then I pause and realize what I just said. "Oh man." I grin wide and spin around but Ally's not there anymore in her seat. She must've slipped out the classroom earlier.

Ross came up next to Ms. Marano with a grin while she stood up and he looked at her, placing his arm around her shoulder before looking back at me. "I'd say you better find this Ally, Austin. She sounds special."

"You bet she is." I grin, and Ms. Marano hands me back the letter. I take hold of the paper rose carefully in my hand and the letter gratefully, my head now spinning with just Ally Ally Ally.

"Ally went outside to recess." Ms. Marano informs.

I nod. "Thank you, Ms. Marano."

Then, she bends down and places a kiss on my cheek and I blush heavily.

"Happy Valentine's to you too, Mr. Ross!" I say before darting out the classroom.

/

Ross put his arm around Laura, looking the direction of the boy out the door with a smile. "I like him."  
"He's a good kid." Laura agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"He reminds me of myself."  
"Mmh nah, he's more well behaved than you." Laura teased, a giggle bubbling in her throat.

"Apparently Ally's eyes are prettier than yours."

Laura's mouth dropped and she swiveled her head around and softly smacked his chest with a hand.

"Kidding! God," He chuckled. He settled his arms around her, locking her in his hold and found her eyes. "Your eyes are _beautiful_."

She smiled shyly, looking back up at him. A pretty pink spread across her cheeks. He smiled back.  
"You're beautiful." He concluded softly, leaning in and shared a kiss with his valentine.

/

I found Ally.

When I called her name, I finally caught my breath. Seeing her stand there, I felt a different nervous unlike with Ms. Marano. Ally turned around to me. "Austin?" She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it? How did it go?"

I took a deep breath and stopped to take note of the flurry in my stomach. My hand went over it, and I mumbled an, "Oh no."

Ally continued her confused expression, now coloring some concern and tilted her head.

Butterflies.

"Ally," I started. "I-I know you have a valentine, but I found out there's only one person I really want to give this to." I looked down at the paper rose and letter underneath and held it out to her. "I have a crush on you, Ally."

Her mouth dropped a little, and I could feel my cheeks turning pink.

"Austin..." She looked at the gifts and took them in her hands, her eyes lingering on the paper rose with a lasting smile. She looked back up at me, taking a small deep breath herself and then set down her book and the gifts in the grass, but not before pulling out the same letter she had earlier which was safely tucked in her book. She looked at me, her firm eyes holding eye contact even though I could see her slightly shaking as she held her arm out to me, with the letter.

I knitted my eyebrows together, confused. I took the letter and opened it, pulling out a folded piece of paper with her neat handwriting.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Austin.  
I don't know if I'll be giving this to you unless I find the courage to. But you make me smile and the sun shine a little brighter when you're around. Whoever the girl you give your valentine to is very lucky.  
Yours Truly,  
Ally_

I looked back up at her and breathed a smile. "Ally, this was for me?"

Ally smiled a little and nodded, her hand hugging her other arm. Her cheeks looked warm and soft.

Leave it to Ally to write such a poetic letter and still be able to make me get butterflies.

I couldn't stop grinning now. "Ally?" I ask, my voice a little shaky with anticipation as she meets my eye again. "Will you be my valentine?"

The most beautiful grin breaks out on her face and she nods ardently. "Yes," She says, biting her lip. I grin and I pull her into a tight hug that she returns after a second.

/

After being in their embrace, Austin pulls back a little. "I thought you said you had a valentine?"

Ally squares her shoulders again and then gives him a cheeky small smile. "Well. Now I do."

And he grins and kisses her nose, earning a squeal from her, and mixtures of awe and disgust from the other small kids watching.

* * *

**BONUS:**

"Happy Valentine's Trish!" Dez cries, throwing his arms around Trish.

"Ew, get off me doof!" Trish yells, trying to wiggle out of the redhead's arms. But he continues clinging onto her. And Trish gives up and continues walking around as the hall monitor with her thrown upon Valentine attached.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the tenses were all over the place. I will fix them one day. But today is not that day.

Hope you liked the small raura in the middle!

Take care!


End file.
